project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Shedinja/RSE
Shedinja evolves from Nincada at level 20, but only if there is at least one extra slot in the party. Shedinja is possibly one of the wackiest Pokemon in existence. It first tells you "don't use" by having only 1 HP, but then it turns out to have the amazing ability Wonder Guard. Honestly, Shedinja would be so much more helpful if it weren't for a lot of other things wrong with it, but in the hands of the right player, Shedinja can be beastly. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): Between Nincada's bad Attack and Roxanne's Pokémon being Rock-type, Nincada should just sit this battle out. * Rival (Rustboro City,optional): Quite honestly, Nincada is too weak and everything hits too hard for Nincada to see any use here. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): Nincada won't be doing much damage to anything here, but it actually fares well against Makuhita by resisting Reversal. However, it will still Bulk Up, it will still pull Reversal when at low health, and despite Nincada's big Defense and resistance to it, it will hurt. However, it can gradually cherry-tap Meditite to death as its only attack is Focus Punch; just make sure to stick to 100% accurate moves. * Rival (Route 110): Basically the same thing. Don't try to use it because its typing creates many weaknesses to the moves your rival carries. * Wally (Mauville City): Any good physical move will do, but only as Shedinja. Nincada is not strong enough to OHKO Ralts. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): Shedinja hard-walls Electrike and Manectric. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about Voltorb (Rollout) and Magneton (Supersonic). * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): Fire and Dark moves everywhere to be found! Nope. * Maxie (Mt. Chimney): Nope. Mightyena knows Bite, Zubat knows Bite and Supersonic, and Camerupt knows Ember. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): This REALLY shouldn't need an explanation. Shedinja can't do anything but die here. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg City, Normal-type): You can only reliably beat Linoone because Vigoroth and Slaking know Faint Attack and Spinda knows Teeter Dance. On the upside, Shedinja can laugh at Linoone's Belly Drum, which is otherwise a big threat. * Shelly (Weather Institute): Dark-types, Dark-types everywhere. You know what to (not) do. * Rival (Route 119): Shedinja should stay out of any involvement with the rival unless you chose Torchic because Marshtomp is the only thing that's not carrying a move that hurts Shedinja. You can also fight Lombre, but that's it. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): What's the main STAB of choice here? Flying. Don't do it. * Rival (Lilycove City): Same as before, except now there's a Tropius (go ahead). * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): Again, everything here can hit Shedinja for super effective damage. Sit this out. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Nothing has changed. Let Shedinja fight nothing. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): Mightyena has Bite and Golbat has Wing Attack. Bad luck Shedinja, maybe next time. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Solrock has Flamethrower, Xatu has Confuse Ray, and Claydol has AncientPower. However, Lunatone only has Psychic as an offensive move and doesn't carry any indirect form of hurting Shedinja, so go ahead. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): Don't do it. Bite is everywhere and Camerupts have Fire moves. * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Dark everything = nope. Avoid. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Again, everything here is out of Shedinja's league, so avoid. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): Shedinja is a god in this fight. Quite hilariously, the only thing capable of harming Shedinja is Luvdisc, who carries Sweet Kiss. * Wally (Victory Road): Bad battle everywhere. Altaria has Aerial Ace, Delcatty has Faint Attack, Roselia has Toxic and Leech Seed, Magneton has Supersonic, and Gardevoir has Future Sight. However, you can probably OHKO Gardevoir with STAB Shadow Ball. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Crawdaunt's a safe fight but everything else has some way of putting an end to Shedinja. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Ghost-type attacks, Curse, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray, Toxic... this is just all bad for Shedinja. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): The Glalie and Sealeo all know Hail. If that didn't turn you away one Glalie has Crunch and another has Shadow Ball. That said, her ace Walrein lacks moves capable of hitting Shedinja, so if the hail's stopped Shedinja can take it on. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): Don't tread, everything has supereffective moves against Shedinja, except - ironically enough - Kingdra, his biggest threat, which Shedinja can handle just fine. It will be annoying due to SmokeScreen, but nothing more. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): You can handle Wailord, Whiscash, and Gyarados just fine. Don't attempt the others. * Post-Game: Refer to the Champion Steven battle in Ruby and Sapphire; his team stays essentially the same. }} Moves Because Shedinja evolves at Level 20 from Nincada, you will likely have moves like Scratch, Fury Swipes, Leech Life, Sand-Attack, and Mind Reader. Unfortunately for the ghost bug you don't get Fury Cutter. You get Spite at level 25 but it's really not helpful to Shedinja because that just means less turns until the opponent starts Struggling! Level 31 grants you Confuse Ray, which is helpful for whittling down particularly defensive foes. At level 38 you get Shadow Ball, which is a godsend to Shedinja. The final move at level 45 is... Grudge, which requires that you faint. No thanks. PLEASE note that should you evolve Shedinja at lvl 25, it can learn Swords Dance as Ninjas learns Swords Dance at that level. At that point you can set up and sweep lmao. In terms of TMs, Shedinja's probably not going to put many to use. Toxic is worth a mention as Shedinja is rather weak offensively. Hidden Power might be nice but would probably be better on something less gimmicky. Protect is also worth a mention because you never know when an opponent is packing a move that will defeat Shedinja. Dig is a good coverage option. Aerial Ace is a coverage option as well but if you have Shedinja, you have Ninjask. Ninjask makes FAR better use of Aerial Ace. Also this is unrelated but seriously Shedinja learns Sandstorm. Because that helps it at all. Recommended moveset: Shadow Ball, Toxic / Confuse Ray, Protect, Dig Other Nincada's stats Shedinja's stats * What Nature do I want? For Arceus' sake, you NEED Adamant! If not, any Attack-boosting nature will do. Raising Speed is highly unnecessary given Shedinja's unique ability. In all honesty, the worst stat to raise is Special Attack unless you're planning on running Giga Drain for some odd reason. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? A bit before fighting Wattson is best. * How good is Shedinja in a Nuzlocke? An oddball. It's excellent for the enemies that can't touch it, of course, and then it can't touch a lot of enemies at all. It's a very black-and-white Pokémon: it either rocks the place or it doesn't, and if it doesn't, it will die in one hit. Nincada's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Fire, Ice, Water, Flying * Resistances: Fighting, Poison, Ground * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Grass, Bug, Rock, Psychic, Ghost, Dark, Dragon, Steel Shedinja's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Rock, Ghost, Fire, Dark * Resistances: None * Immunities: Normal, Fighting, Poison (Wonder Guard), Ground (Wonder Guard), Bug (Wonder Guard), Steel (Wonder Guard), Water (Wonder Guard), Grass (Wonder Guard), Electric (Wonder Guard), Psychic (Wonder Guard), Ice (Wonder Guard), Dragon (Wonder Guard) * Neutralities: None Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses